Hinkypunk
by Victoire Black
Summary: El fuego fatuo es un ser mitológico muggle, y los hinkypunk son su versión dentro del Mundo Mágico. La noche de Halloween de 1988 el pequeño Neville Longbottom lo va a descubrir... Y lo más seguro es que jamás en su vida se olvide de ello.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa del reto "Cuéntame una historia de terror" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Bueno, esto es una especie de What if?en el cual los padres de Neville están cuerdos y viviendo con su hijo aún a sus ocho años.

* * *

"**H****INKYPUNK**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**I**

—Papi —llamó el pequeño Neville, de ocho cortos años, vestido íntegramente de calabaza. Ese mes había conocido a dos chicos muggles que se habían convertido en sus amigos, y ante la insistencia de ellos, había pedido a sus padres disfrazarse por Halloween. "Menuda ironía que un pequeño hijo de magos se disfrace en el Día de Brujas muggle", decía su abuela Augusta no sin cierto sarcasmo, pero a Alice le encantaba disfrazar a su hijo, y cumplió su capricho.

—¿Qué precisas, Nev? —preguntó su padre caminando hasta donde se encontraba el niño, y sentándose junto a él. El traje de calabaza lo hacía ver más adorable y rechoncho de lo normal, cosa que hizo sonreír a Frank.

—Quiero que me cuentes una historia de terror —pidió el niño—, pero una de verdad. Jerry me contó un montón de historias de terror que dicen que las brujas son feas, pero mamá es una y yo la veo linda...

—Pero Jerry es un muggle —rió Frank—, y no sabe que las brujas en nuestro mundo son diferentes a las que él cree.

—Por eso mismo, ¡quiero que me cuentes una historia que en verdad haya pasado! O... ¿acaso alguna vez te pasó algo a ti?

—Creo que sí —afirmó su padre, y Neville abrió sus pequeños ojos lo más grande que fue capaz—, aunque hace casi una década. En ese momento, Voldemort estaba en el auge de su reinado en el Mundo Mágico, y en la Orden estábamos haciendo muchas investigaciones pertinentes para destruirlo. Un gran amigo mío, Benjy Fenwick, y yo, estábamos en una misión en el sur cuando ocurrió... Estaba llegando la noche, cuando vimos que teníamos que bordear un enorme pantano para poder llegar al pueblo donde encontraríamos lo que buscábamos. No podíamos desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado porque haríamos ruido y despertaríamos la curiosidad de la gente del lugar, así que nos quedamos unos minutos detenidos allí, pensando en cómo bordearlo.

»No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo vimos. "Fuego fatuo", recuerdo que me dijo Benjy, pero yo negué con la cabeza: ese era el nombre que le daban los muggles. Lo que teníamos a varios metros sobre el pantano era un hinkypunk. Los hinkypunk son seres que parecen estar hechos de humo, aunque todos dicen que son espíritus humanos que no logran encontrar el camino para ir más allá. Llevaba una linterna que emitía una luz color azul, y por algún motivo nos vimos atraídos a entrar al pantano e ir hacia allí...

—¡Frank Longbottom! —sintieron un grito de mujer cortar el relato—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡¿Cómo le cuentas una historia de esas a un niño de ocho años?! ¿Acaso serás tú el que se despertará con sus pesadillas en medio de la noche? ¡Chist! No quiero oír excusas...

—Alice, por Merlín, ¿te puedes calmar?

—No-me-hables —exigió ella echando humo por las orejas—. Y tú, Neville, ven... —su tono de voz se suavizó al hablar con su hijo, y Frank rodó los ojos—. Si no te duermes ahora, mañana no tendrás golosinas de postre —ante esto, el pequeño besó a su madre en la mejilla, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Alice lo siguió a paso lento, ignorando los llamados de su marido.

* * *

**II**

La oscuridad era profunda. Neville pestañeó varias veces, pero no logro deshacerse de ella; si es posible, se hundió aún más en la negrura que lo rodeaba. Volteó con velocidad, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada. Se preparó para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer?

De un momento a otro, una luz azulada nació a lo lejos, en la oscuridad. El silencio parecía música para los oídos del pequeño, y una paz escalofriante le recorrió su corazón. "Ven", parecía llamarlo la luz. "Ven hacia aquí, yo te ayudaré".

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? —susurró Neville con los dientes castañeando.

"Te sentirás mejor", volvió a hablar esa voz dentro de su cabeza. "Dejarás de tener miedo", insistió. Por algún extraño motivo sabía que no debía creerle, pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, arrastrándose hacia la luz.

De pronto, se percató que sus pies entraban en un terreno húmedo y resbaladizo, pero no podía frenar. La luz lo hipnotizaba, y una criatura que conocía —aunque jamás la hubiera visto— se burlaba de él con la linterna en la mano. "¡Los hinkypunk de los que me habló papá!", pensó, pero darse cuenta de lo que era no lo iba a ayudar en nada.

Cada vez se hundía más en el pantano. Primero sintió que el barro pasaba su cintura, y alzó los brazos al instante, como queriendo que su padre lo levantara y lo rescatara de ese lugar tan horrible. Seguía mirando fijamente al hinkypunk que sacudía la linterna, pero la luz se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenue. Se esforzó en mirar el foco azul, pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo.

Cuando quiso acordar, la oscuridad lo había tapado.

El aire era espeso, no lo podía inhalar... Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era aire, ¡era barro! ¡Estaba hundido por completo en el barro del pantano! Abrió la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, para llamar a sus padres queriendo ayudarlos, pero lo único que logró es que todo ese barro se estancara en su garganta, y lo hiciera sentir peor. Se revolvió tratando de volver a la superficie, tratando de encontrar nuevamente la luz, pero parecía que con cada patada que daba, se hundía cada vez más dentro de ese infierno.

Unas manos firmes, heladas, lo tomaron por el pecho, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la superficie. Él se quedó quieto, cada vez más dolorido y falto de aire... La cabeza, los oídos, sus pulmones... Tenía la sensación de que todo le explotaría cuantos más segundos estuviera allí abajo. El terror se iba de su cuerpo de a poco, junto a la poca vida que todavía le quedaba. Sabía que los brazos que lo arrastraban eran los de la Muerte misma, y no lo impidió. ¿Qué vida iba a tener, si se había dejado llevar hasta el fondo del pantano por un hinkypunk? Tenía en claro las cosas...

Dos segundos después, Neville abrió los ojos... y se encontró en su habitación. Seguramente, el grito que salió de su garganta se escuchó en todo el Reino Unido.

* * *

_Bueno, en realidad mi idea fue hacer una historia de terror "infantil". Surgió porque mi prima pequeña quería que le contara una, y con Neville y el fuego fatuo en la mente, se me ocurrió algo parecido a lo que le comenzó a contar Frank al niño, y el sueño de este. Sé que a nadie en su sano juicio asustaría algo a sí, pero mi prima se quedó pensando por dos días en qué ocurriría si la luz esa (acá se le llama "luz mala") la atrapara en sueños... Y nació esto. No sé, es lo que pude. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
